Too Emotional
by ArmedWithPencilandPaper
Summary: "Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart."


"**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are."  
><strong>

**This first chapter is dedicated to DoctorWhoCreations from YouTube  
><strong>

The Doctor brushed his hands against the mechanics of the TARDIS, alone, again. Amy had lost her faith in him. His cloth brushed across the frame of his machine, dust clinging to it's fibers. He swept around the circuitry of his machine, getting in every nook and cranny of it and making sure she was as sexy as when he first got her.

_"__I'm__ not __a __hero.__" _The Doctor intensified his cleaning and inspecting, clicking buttons, lifting levers, checking the wiring, trying but failing to fix the chameleon circuit.

_"__I__ really __am__ just a __mad__ man __in __a__ box.__" _The Doctor brushed away a tear from the corner of his eye and continued to eye every corner of the TARDIS with scrutiny, trying to forget with frantic "house cleaning."

Come on, he's being too emotional. The Doctor's feet swept across the glass floor and his hands worked around the TARDIS, continuing to try to distract himself from his broken hearts. His hands fiddled and folded with one another as he finished setting the destination to Craig's house. The console beeped and whirred as The Doctor stabled the neutron flow and whirred the atom calibrator with a _zzzzzzt! _

"Come on old girl, one last trip," he murmured as his callused hand stroked the glass, rubbing the tip of his thumb across it's spic-and-span surface. Abruptly the TARDIS lurched to the right, tipping The Doctor against the floor, his hand slamming itself down repeatedly as he let out guttural cries of emotional pain.

Rose.

Martha.

Donna.

Amy.

Rory.

They're all gone.

"THEY'RE ALL GONE!" The Doctor screamed into the floor, tears gushing out of him in cascades as he slammed his fist down, beating it over and over until the knuckles on it were red and throbbing.

Rose.

Martha.

Donna.

Amy.

Rory.

ROSE.

MARTHA.

DONNA.

AMY.

RORY.

ROSE.

Rose.

"Rose..." The Doctor whispered, his voice muffled and distorted, more tears threatening to drip down his cheek.

"Yes, Doctor?" The Doctor froze, then his neck craned to look behind him as he cautiously lifted himself up off the floor. He turned himself towards the source of the voice, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed, his hearts beating out a samba as he saw a familiar blonde girl staring at him in worry and slight puzzlement. The Doctor's childish grin dropped after he saw Rose's serious and hurt expression.

"I've pulled myself across the universe..." Rose started to whisper in a saddened tone, choking back tears as she took in this new Doctor.

"How did you get here?" The Doctor inquired, quizzical. "You didn't use the transporter did you-?"

"No! No! The-" Rose paused to gulp "-Other Doctor helped me build a transport device to take me to you. To let me get a chance to tell you how we are doing, and to see if you'd found somebody to keep you out of trouble..." Rose shifted her head to gaze around to explore the quiet interior's of the TARDIS. "Oh, I see you've redecorated," Rose said jokingly, smiling, but her eyes stayed serious.

"Rose, I'm sorry." The Doctor told her, his voice quavering as he said it. Rose looked straight into his eyes, and nodded. She understood. After a long period of looking at each other in awkward silence, Rose asked

"So you're... Still you?" The Doctor's hearts broke at this small sentence. He nodded solemnly, and started to walk towards Rose, about to take her into his arms. To feel her warmth against him. To kiss her and hold her, and be with his Rose. His magnificent Rose Tyler. A smile lit up The Doctor's face, and Rose smiled back. A few steps away from getting her back. Two more steps.

In a burst of golden light, Rose started to dissolve into thin air. Surprised, Rose started trying to yell something but she was gone before her words could reach The Doctor, and he was left staring after her, despair filling his old, tired, and cold eyes.

_I know I know, I'm VERY MEAN xD My first FanFiction in a while, so be nice! And I know this wasn't my best writing, but I'm too lazy to go all perfectionist on it. Now R&R Or I'll get you with my sonic screwdriver! This will be a multi-chapter, probably 4 chapters or so. I dunno when the next chapter is up, I had to struggle to finish this one because I started writing it with bundles of inspiration, then the inspiration went KAPLOOEY D: Sooooooo hopefully it will be up within the next 2-3 weeks, crossing my fingers that some more inspiration will hit! _


End file.
